Mistakes
by Katarina Nara
Summary: AU. Lemmon. La inexactitud de percibir una equivocación con sus sentidos y su mente las llevaron a cometer un error tras otro, pasaron de un buen ejemplo a un mal ejemplo. ¿En qué momento? Si ellas no hicieron nada malo, ¿o sí?
1. Historia

Nueva historia, desgraciadamente mi mente no se quiere callar, a ver que les parece. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**M**istakes.

.

_Los errores son inevitables, lo que importa es como respondemos ante estos. _

.

**H**istoria.

* * *

Desde que nacieron, nunca tuvieron, por fortuna o por desgracia, todo lo que quisieron, cuando lo quisieron, o como lo quisieron. No, claro que no.

Su padre siempre fue un buen hombre, _claro que lo era_, siempre pendiente, trabajando duro, fuerte. Sacrificando su tiempo con la familia, formando su empresa hasta ser destacada, hasta llegar a posicionarse a la cabeza de las demás familias con historias mucho más antiguas. Entonces comenzaron a rozarse con la gente importante, obteniendo prestigio y confianza nacional e internacional.

Su padre era inteligente, muy inteligente. Y aunque no había muerto, para ellas era como si así fuera, se separó de su madre por sus múltiples infidelidades. Sin embargo, desgraciadamente, para ellas, no pudo llevárselas con él. No, la corte le otorgó la patria potestad a su madre, se las arregló para colocarlo como un vil desgraciado frente a la corte. Lo que sobrevino con visitas supervisadas, siempre con alguna entidad del juzgado o vigiladas por su propia madre.

Eso hasta la adolescencia, donde su padre, _Kizashi Haruno_, pudo apelar nuevamente a la custodia. Sin embargo, solo obtuvo los fines de semana. En los cuales ellas podían ir y visitarlo.

De lo único que ellas se acordaban era de los privilegios y lujos que su apellido les daba, aunque siempre estuvieron en carencia y falta de amor por parte de sus padres. Bueno, por lo menos de su madre. Ya que Kizashi les daba todo el cariño que podía, en cuanto las tenía con él…

.

.

.

Ambas recordaban que en sus días de niñez, era el despertar por una voz tosca simulando dulzura pidiéndoles que estuvieran listas para el colegio. Sus padres brillaban por su ausencia, de su padre se lo esperaba, claramente se iba desde muy temprano a trabajar. ¿Pero de su madre? Ninguna sabía donde se metía. No obstante, en su inocencia, creían que su madre estaba durmiendo cuando se iban al colegio.

Y cuando regresaban, rogaban a algún dios en turno para que no les tocara que comer solas ese día. ¿Qué pasaba? Sus corazones se paralizaban al verse solas, de nuevo… Eso sí, cada que eso pasaba (lo que era casi siempre), se encontraban en sus camas cajas adornándolas, lo que significaba un posible vestido nuevo. Lo que según sus padres, en su ignorancia, arreglaba todo.

Vaya equivocación.

Lo único que podían agradecer era tenerse la una a la otra, recibiendo amor y consuelo mutuo ante la falta de cariño de sus padres. Para Sakura Haruno, tener una melliza era más de lo que podía esperar.

Sasha Haruno, poseía un largo y lindo cabello rosado-grisáceo como su padre, y los ojos de una bonita tonalidad azul dior, como un color secundario a los de su padre que los tenía azul claro. Su piel fina y blanquecina, con un rosáceo natural. Sus rasgos eran delicados y delineados delicadamente. Sakura, por el contrario, tenía el cabello rosado brillante, ojos verdes como el jade, herencia de su madre y la piel igual de blanca que la de su melliza. Aunque Sakura usaba el cabello corto, hasta los hombros.

Ambas eran opuestas en rasgos y en carácter. Ya que Sasha era la calmada, la seria, la que se mantenía al margen. La madura. Por el contrario, su hermana menor por dos minutos era un poco más extrovertida e impulsiva, fuerte en carácter y temperamental. Sasha tenía que estar muy encima de lo que hacía su melliza para ayudarle a dilucidar cada tontería que se le ocurriera.

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasha llegaron a su adolescencia, con el tiempo, su melliza menor desarrolló una especie de desinterés en todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor que no fuera ella misma o su hermana. Una vez le preguntó:

— _Sakura, ¿Por qué eres así con papá y mamá? _

La pelirosada la miró y le sonrió sinceramente.

— _Porque ellos me han enseñado que debo ser independiente, que solo estoy yo, yo y solo yo. _

Había contestado en aquella ocasión la pelirosa. Y esa actitud arrogante y orgullosa, le hizo ganar muchos odios y rencores. Los que llegaban también a Sasha, ya que por ser mellizas, la tomaban como objeto de desquite. Claramente, la pelirosa no lo permitía, siempre defendía a su hermana a capa y espada. Y no admitía que le tocaran un solo pelo.

Si lo hacían, que Dios los librara de su furia. Porque no se la acababan.

.

.

.

Años más tarde, ambas cumplían 15 años, en su honor se hizo una fiesta donde su hermana menor conoció a Sasuke, su primer amor y el chico que desde temprana edad se convirtió en una especie de obsesión para su hermana. Se propuso obtenerlo de alguna manera, aun en su inocencia.

Sasuke siendo hijo de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de Konoha, había sido invitado, claramente porque tenía negocios afiliados a la empresa de su padre. Ahí fue donde lo conoció Sakura.

Sasuke era un chico educado y encantador. Muy apuesto, y por consiguiente, el prototipo de chico que todas las adolescentes buscaban. Y Sasha conoció a Ino, una chica que se desarrolló en un ambiente muy similar al de ellas, aunque la participación amorosa de su madre estuvo más presente que la de Mebuki en la de ellas.

Ino les tomó simpatía a ambas, aunque con Sakura desarrolló una especie de batalla verbal, ambas se marginaban y se burlaban de la otra, pero al final terminaban arreglándose y volvían a lo mismo. Ino les enseñó a utilizar correctamente el maquillaje, la ropa, les habló de los chicos y demás advertencias para no ponerse en vergüenza con alguno de ellos.

.

.

.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. No. Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a salir, estuvieron así alrededor de un año. Mientras que Sasha se quedó como mera espectadora del asunto, ella y Naruto. Un chico proveniente también de una poderosa familia, con gran prestigio y distinción.

A Naruto lo conocieron en el Kinder Garden. Desde pequeñitos tuvieron afinidad y entablaron una gran amistad, que se consolidó con el pasar de los años. El chico rubio conocía a Sasuke, sus padres tenían también comunicación por negocios y eran amigos desde la infancia, al igual que ellas. Solamente que Sasuke fue a un colegio especial, mientras que Kushina, la madre de Naruto, lo envío a uno más sencillo pero no por eso malo.

En pocas palabras, Naruto era vecino de Sasuke y así entablaron la amistad. Aunque estaba visto que al rubio no le agrada en demasía su relación con Sakura, según Naruto, solo estaba jugando y buscando la manera de sacar provecho de la situación.

La pelirosa no le hizo caso, por lo tanto, solo les quedaba esperar.

Para Sasha era preocupante que su hermana se saltara las clases, que huyera o se escondiera en los armarios con Sasuke. Quien sabía a qué. Pero Sakura sabía que ahí iban solo a soltar parte de sus hormonas, entre besos y toqueteos, pero nunca pasaban de eso.

.

.

.

Una noche, mientras se mezclaban con los adolescentes, reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ino en casa de ésta, juntos entre licor y humo de cigarrillo. Las cosas se pusieron alegres, Sasuke comenzó a beber de más, Sakura no se quedó atrás.

Sasha les perdió la pista, Sakura y Sasuke terminaron metidos de alguna manera en una habitación, acostados en una cama. Él completamente ebrio, ella apenas se tambaleaba un poco, no se encontraba tan fuera de sí después de todo. Todo estuvo bien con los besos, que poco a poco subieron de tono. Y estuvo bien.

Los besos dejaron sus labios, descendieron por su cuello y sus manos exploraban sus muslos, apenas cubiertos con la falda de mezclilla. No satisfecho con ese toque, decidió explorarla más íntimamente, lo que le llevó hasta las bragas de la chica. Quien hasta ese momento no había reaccionado, ahora trataba de quitárselo de encima.

— _Oh, vamos Sakura, es hora que me des mi regalo de aniversario._

Aquella expresión le hizo querer devolver el estómago, su alcohólico aliento le pegó de lleno en su cuello. Lo siguiente que recordaba fue, el ver a su novio tirado en el suelo desconcertado por su accionar y luego soltarle una tanda de improperios. De los cuales, muchos, se había inventado ella misma para la ocasión.

Caminó a paso raudo hacia la salida, soltando aun algunos insultos para el tipo que se encontraba en la habitación y que había tratado de que cediera con la borrachera que se cargaban. Empujó a todo aquel que se le cruzó enfrente y se olvidó de que Sasha también estaba ahí, lo recordó cuando una ráfaga de viento frío le golpeó el rostro. Como también recordó qué… _¡Maldición, mi celular! Lo dejé tirado en la entrada de la habitación._

Doblemente malhumorada, dio media vuelta y regresó por el camino que la llevó hacia la salida. Los insultos no murieron en su boca, al contrario, parecieron cobrar más vida que antes. Apartando a quien se cruzara en su camino, se enfiló hacia la habitación, donde esperaba por el bien de Sasuke, no estuviera ahí o se enteraría de quien era Sakura Haruno.

Todo insulto, todo enojo, toda indignación quedó anulada. Cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación, le mostró una imagen que jamás olvidaría. Sasuke e Ino juntos. Semidesnudos. Sobre la cama revuelta. Su amiga y su novio. Teniendo sexo.

Eso le enseñó por primera vez en la vida, lo que era sentir el fuego ardiente de la traición. Lo que era sentirse traicionado, por las personas que querías.

.

.

.

Con el orgullo herido y los sentimientos pisoteados, Sakura se fue de ahí, no sin antes encontrarse con Sasha. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el dolor en su rostro, su hermana relató todo a Sasha. Quien la consoló con todo el amor que le era posible dar, y sintió odio y rencor por Ino y su hipocresía.

La Haruno mayor siempre supo que Ino le tenía envidia a su hermana menor, siempre supo que algo andaba mal. Pero Sakura era feliz, ella también era feliz. Por eso no dijo nada, y ahora se lamentaba de haberla dejado llegar más lejos en esa amistad…

Con la decepción de la traición, anduvieron vagando por las calles, esperando encontrar un taxi y posteriormente llamar a Naruto, para dar aviso de que estaban bien. Los pies les molestaban como una espina encajada en su dedo, era tan molesto como los piropos de los hombres que pasaban a su lado. Vulgares y asquerosos.

Se detuvieron un momento, más por petición de la pelirosa que de Sasha. Esperó pacientemente a que se sintiera renovada, la mayor observó con esperanza el hotel que se disponía frente a ellas y con una sonrisa supo que ahí encontrarían un taxi, para poder irse a casa a descansar.

— Vamos. — dijo Sakura, al percatarse de la mirada esperanzada de su melliza.

Cruzaron la calle y se quedaron enfrente, esperando a que pasara algún taxi. Sasha, movida por alguna extraña fuerza, se acercó a la vidriera, donde podía ver claramente su reflejo, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

De repente, detallando el interior, notó algo que le generó curiosidad. Logró divisar a alguien familiar, su maestro de Ciencias: Kakashi Hatake. Ambas calcularon que tenía entre 28 y 29 años de edad, claro, Sakura dijo 28 y ella 29, aunque en el fondo creía que era mucho mayor.

El hombre era alto, apuesto, inteligente, sereno, magnético y lo suficientemente sexy como para convertirse en la fantasía sexual de todas las adolescentes hormonales. Vergonzosamente, incluyéndolas a ellas, por lo menos, bochornoso para Sasha.

Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba y la que tenía tomada libremente por la cadera. La fémina irradiaba tener un gusto exquisito, por lo menos en ropa. Sus movimientos suaves, le hicieron comprender que la mujer tenía clase y estilo, Kakashi-sensei tenía buen ojo y buen gusto.

— Sakura, mira esto. — la llamó.

La pelirosa se giró hacia ella con una mirada de extrañeza, pero Sasha con una sonrisa, volvió a repetirle que se acercara.

— Esto será un buen chisme. — musitó la pelirosa, con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

Se armaría un revuelo en todo el colegio, cuando todos se enteraran que el empedernido soltero, Kakashi Hatake tenía novia. Y que los habían visto entrando a un hotel. Oh sí, sería el chisme del año en el colegio. Aunque la mujer pareciera un poco mayor que él…

En un movimiento inesperado, Kakashi dejó a la mujer a la completa vista de ambas hermanas.

La conocían perfectamente.

Genéticamente, se mezclaban entre ellas.

Pue esa mujer, era su madre.


	2. Encuentro

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. II

.

‹‹ _No es malo equivocarse, lo malo es no saber reconocerlo. ››_

.

**E**ncuentro.

* * *

Algo que jamás sintieron en la vida y que podían clasificar como ira, vergüenza y traición, se aparcaba poco a poco en sus pensamientos. Por lo menos, en el caso de Sakura. Ya que Sasha, lejos de sentir ira o rencor, lo único que percibía era dolor y decepción. Ver a su madre ahí, en ese hotel, del brazo de ese tipo que se decía su maestro. Del brazo de alguien que no era su padre, le generó una tremenda tristeza.

Porque si atendían a la verdad, ellas aun tenían la esperanza de que su mamá rectificara y se conciliara con su padre. Pero por lo visto, esas solo eran ilusiones estúpidas de niñas rosas.

Se sintió decepcionada de su madre.

— ¡Por Dios, cálmate! — profirió Sasha.

El ruido de cosas cayendo en su habitación compartida le quitó su pesar, o por lo menos, le llamó a percatarse de que su melliza no destrozara por completo su estancia. Ni ninguna de esa casa.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Es que acaso no la viste con ese tipo?! — gritó Sakura, colérica.

¿Qué si lo había visto? ¡Claro que lo había visto! De no ser porque ella le avisó, no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de esos dos. Debía reconocer que Sakura se ponía estúpida cuando llenaba de ira, no pensaba con claridad y mucho menos hablaba con elocuencia, o lógica.

— Claro que los vi. Pero con ponerte así no ganas nada.

Y su melliza sabía que tenía razón, que no había nada que hacer. Su madre era una mujerzuela a la cual Kizashi dejó, precisamente por ser una fácil. Por no respetarlo, mucho menos respetarlas a ellas.

— Lo sé pero… ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Por Dios, Sasha! — exclamó, con los brazos al aire dándole un toque enojado e irónico al mismo tiempo.

Sasha la comprendía, pero nada ganaba poniéndose igual que su hermana.

— Ahora entiendo porque papá la dejó. — continúo la pelirosa —. Es una irrespetuosa, una fácil. — agregó con desprecio.

Su melliza no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque en el fondo, en su corazón le dolía admitir que para su madre, ellas, eran solamente una forma de obtener una jugosa pensión sin tener que mover un dedo. Podía llevar hombres, tener novios, amantes. Mientras no estuviera casada con ellos, su padre tenía la obligación de pagarle manutención. A Mebuki y sus hijas.

Un buen negocio. Según Sasha.

— No hay mucho que podamos hacer…

Sakura la miró, incrédula y con cierta ira manando de su cuerpo. Con frecuencia no podía creer que su hermana mayor, fuera tan tranquila, tan controlada en cuanto a situaciones exasperantes o de gran índole de ira. De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, jamás la vio enojada. Y eso que llevaban toda la vida juntas.

Se preguntaba, como sería Sasha enojada… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, estaba segura de que si algún día veía enojada a su hermana, esperaba no fuera en su contra. Porque, ciertamente, sería una hecatombe de la que no saldría bien librada.

— Claro que podemos, podemos acorralarlo y pedirle que deje a mamá en paz.

— ¿Y tú crees que eso funcionaría?

— No, pero algo podemos conseguir ¿no lo crees?

Sasha lo meditó un momento, luego soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su cama.

— ¿En realidad crees que sea él quien la busque a ella? — preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Bastaba con ver la decepción en el rostro de Sakura, ambas sabían que no era él quien buscaba a su madre, era ella. Siempre era ella.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Sakura. No hay nada que hacer. — emitió, serenamente Sasha encaminándose hacia el baño personal —. Me daré una ducha, arregla este desorden.

Le señaló las hojas de papel, los peluches, los cojines y edredón tirados por toda la habitación. Sin contar que quizás, también arruinó el reloj despertador. Y el lunes tendrían problemas para levantarse sin él.

La pelirosa observó a su hermana internarse en el amplio baño, seguro se daría una ducha rápida y saldría pronto. Escuchó cuando cerró la puerta, y sonrió. Sasha siempre fue tranquila, cuidadosa, maternal, dulce. Para Sakura, su melliza era como su madre. Siempre cuidándola, tratando de que no se metiera en problemas, de que estuviera segura.

Sonrió alegremente, su hermana siempre estaría con ella, era la única persona de la que estaba segura no la traicionaría ni le causaría daño. Por lo menos, no de forma intencional. Sonrió más ampliamente, amaba mucho a su hermana, y esperaba que continuaran por más tiempo juntas. Escuchó que el agua de la regadera comenzó a caer y miró el desorden que ocasionó en su ataque de ira, mejor se ponía a recogerlo antes de que su hermana saliera y la reprendiera.

Si no se enojaba, no quería que comenzara con ella, por un desorden tan simple.

.

.

.

La semana comenzó, con Sakura asesinando a miradas a Kakashi en cada clase de Ciencias, Sasha intentando que dejara de mirarlo tanto. Pues al parecer, el enmascarado profesor no tenía ni idea de lo que la melliza Haruno sabía. Por lo tanto, se le hacía de lo más extraño su mirada siniestra y su entrecejo fruncido.

— En realidad te pasas, Sakura. — regañó Sasha.

— ¿Qué? Si solo fue un tropezón que me hizo tirarle el café. — contestó, inocentemente —. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Naruto estirara el pie de repente.

Sasha la miró de forma: Ve a contarle eso a alguien que no te conozca.

Si seguro, un tropezón. Y ella era Cleopatra.

— Sí claro…

— ¡Hey, chicas! — escucharon la estridente voz de Naruto.

El rubio corría hacia ellas con una sonrisa plantada en los labios, muy característica en él.

— Naruto, deja de gritar como si estuvieras perdido. — renegó Sakura, luego bufó molesta.

— Perdóname, Sakura-chan.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía bobamente.

— No importa, ¿Qué sucede Naruto? — preguntó Sasha, sonriéndole.

Lo que provocó un sonrojo en el rubio, pero luego sonrió como estaba acostumbrado. Alegre y jovial.

— ¿Quería saber si asistirán a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este viernes?

El casi grito de Naruto logró que Sakura le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

— Auch, Sakura-chan, eso duele. — se quejó el chico sobándose la cabeza —. Entonces, ¿irán?

Intercambió mirada entre Sakura y Sasha, ésta última miró a la pelirosa.

— Claro que iremos, Naruto. Seguro _mamá_ no se la perdería.

El rubio desentendió el toque ácido de la pelirosa, en la palabra _mamá_. No así para Sasha, que lo notó inmediatamente. La melliza mayor, comenzaba a cuestionarse si su hermana se comportaría de forma cortante con su madre.

Hasta ese momento, Mebuki no se había hecho presente cuando ellas estaban en casa. Parecía que tenía muy bien chequeado su horario, y salía antes que ellas se fueran a la escuela, regresaba cuando ellas ya estaban acostadas. En la madrugada. Desde aquel día, no la habían visto con regularidad en la casa.

_Seguramente Kakashi-sensei la tiene muy ocupada… _

Pensó Sasha, evitando poner una mueca de asco en su rostro. Regresó al presente hasta que notó la mirada insistente de Naruto, quien con ojos brillantes esperaba su confirmación.

— Seguro, ahí estaremos, Naruto.

Éste profirió un grito que le ganó otro golpe, cortesía de Sakura. Caminaron hacia la salida del colegio, ya era hora de regresar a casa.

.

.

.

La semana pasó volando, o así la sintieron ellas. Porque ya estaban a día viernes, era la fiesta que daban para Naruto en su cumpleaños. Aunque desgraciadamente para el rubio amigo de las mellizas. No sería como él quería, habría muchos estirados de la sociedad con sus hijos. Hasta maestros del plantel, lo cual fue idea del rubio. Pues les tenía mucho cariño, a la mayoría y no quería dejarlos fuera.

Fue un buen trato con sus padres.

Sakura y Sasha viajaban en el Audi R8 Spyder color chocolate de ésta. Pronto se encontraron estacionando el automóvil en el amplio parqueo de la mansión Namikaze y tocando la puerta.

La pelirosa llevaba un bonito vestido de tubo blanco, la falda le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tenía vuelo. Unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo le adornaban las orillas a la falda. Calzaba unas bonitas zapatillas blancas de tacón y su cabello rosado lo llevaba suelto y laceo. Su maquillaje bastante notable pero no ordinario. Sasha por su parte, también llevaba un vestido de escote en V en color azul oscuro, bastante ceñido y la falda con más vuelo que la de Sakura. Le llegaba a media rodilla, traía el cabello suelto, sujeto por un par de pasadores y con ondas al final que caían con gracia sobre su espalda un tanto descubierta, ya que también tenía un ligero escote en esa parte. Usaba unas sandalias plateadas de medio tacón.

Su rostro maquillado de forma más natural, un poco de delineador, rímel y brillo labial era lo único que la acompañaba. Sasha no era tan amante del maquillaje como su melliza. Pero eso no significaba que no se maquillara.

— ¡Sakura-chan, Sasha-chan, se ven hermosas! — la exclamación de Naruto, las devolvió a la realidad.

Ambas sonrieron y entraron a la casa, desde el lobby podían ver la cantidad de invitados. Muchos compañeros del colegio, de salón y otros salones a cuyos padres no conocían. Los que eran pocos, ya que su madre se encargó de presentarlas en sociedad a temprana edad y que conocieran a la mayoría de personas apellidadas importantes.

— Ten, Naruto, esto es tuyo. — articuló Sasha.

Le entregó un pequeño paquete, no tan pequeño como para guardar un jabón, pero lo suficientemente reducido como para generarle curiosidad.

— Oh, no era necesario.

— Yo se lo dije pero ella quiso comprártelo. — profirió la pelirosa, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Su melliza solo sonrió negando.

— Vengan, los chicos nos esperan.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que cada uno se perdiera por su lado, Sakura se fue con Hinata a quien sabía dónde, a Naruto lo llamaron sus padres, ya que siendo el festejado tenía que atender a todos sus invitados y cerciorarse de que se la pasaran bien. Desde pequeños les iban inculcando aquello de la cortesía del invitado. Por si se les ocurría dar fiestas de gala o celebración, de la talla burguesa.

Paseando la mirada por cada uno de los invitados la vio, vio a su madre al lado de su maestro de Ciencias. Sonreía muy campante y despreocupada, con los ojos fijos los siguió ágilmente. Los veía excusarse y perderse disimuladamente en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, sintió asco y repulsión. Y en cierto modo, se sintió cómplice de aquel engaño.

.

.

.

Después de un rato, dejó que todo se fuera. Su madre se perdió con su profesor, y ella comenzó a beber más de lo que tenía previsto, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse en otra dimensión. Al contrario de Sakura, solía tener más aguante. Ya que su melliza solía perder la noción de la realidad a la tercera copa. Luego le tocaba que cargar con una Sakura parlanchina y borracha, en su mayoría esas situaciones eran graciosas. Pero Sasha procuraba que no le pasaran a ella.

Al cabo de un rato más, vio a Mebuki de nuevo conviviendo con los invitados, una gran sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Hizo una mueca y buscó a su afortunado acompañante, pero no encontró a Kakashi por ningún lugar. Para ella era desagradable ver a su propia madre, con ese cinismo e hipocresía ondeándose libremente por ahí. Como si no tuviera ocupaciones. Aunque realmente, no tenía ninguna. Por lo menos, ninguna de importancia.

Más allá pudo ver a Sasuke e Ino, parecían muy quitados de la pena. Saludando a su madre y al mismo Naruto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Esos no eran menos hipócritas que Mebuki. Repugnaba ver tanta falsedad en un solo lugar.

No muy lejos, divisó a una persona. Precisamente a un chico de cabello en forma de hongo, grandes cejas y un desentonado traje verde. Se trataba de Rock Lee. Quien se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa, y exclamando que si no podía tener a su _flor de cerezo_, por lo menos tendría a su hermana.

Sasha horrorizada subió las escaleras a tropezones y se metió en la primera habitación que encontró. La cual, casualmente fue la que minutos antes había dejado su madre. Aunque era claro que Sasha no lo sabía, o no se habría metido ahí.

Dejó reposar su frente un minuto en la fría madera y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se separó y maldijo internamente la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas una luz se colaba por una de las ventanas y aunque era suficiente para ver el camino. Con el nivel de alcohol en la sangre solo lograba marearse.

Tuvo que respirar profundo, se movió con extremada precaución para no tirar nada o caerse ella misma y romperse algún hueso. Con torpeza y mediana visión, logró dar con la lámpara pero al hacerlo, una figura se posicionó detrás de ella y la tomó por la cadera atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, con altos grados de temperatura.

La figura en cuestión posicionó sus labios a la altura de su oído y con voz extremadamente sensual le susurró.

— ¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente para ti que vienes por más, _Mebuki_?


	3. Primer error

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. III

.

‹‹ _¿Error? De ellos aprendemos y aun así los seguimos cometiendo… ››_

.

**P**rimer error.

* * *

Escalofrío en la espalda, para Sasha no le fue difícil adivinar de quien se trataba. Sin duda era el _novio_ no oficial de su madre, Kakashi Hatake. El maestro sexy de su colegio. Debía admitirlo, el hombre era todo un monumento a simple vista.

La tenía envuelta entre sus musculosos brazos creyéndola su amante.

Vaya chasco el que se llevaría…

— _Señorita _Haruno para usted.

Articuló la melliza mayor, aunque su nivel de alcohol en la sangre le estaba haciendo estragos y no sonó tan segura como le gustaría, o tan racional como siempre. Su poca orientación la llevó a darse vuelta aun en los brazos de Kakashi, con el único afán de encararlo.

Para su suerte o desgracia, la máscara que éste poseía no le permitió ver su reacción en totalidad. Sin embargo, su mirada decía lo que sus ojos no podían ver a través de esa insignificante tela. Aunque hubiese sido mucho mejor percibir su asombro completamente.

Como reacción obtuvo su rápida huida, lo que significaba que en cuanto entró en razonamiento, el peli-gris retiró sus manos de ella en un movimiento rápido, retrocedió y la llamó por su nombre con incredulidad.

— Pero si gusta puedo ir por mi madre, no debe estar muy lejos.

Kakashi la miró sorprendido, y Sasha no estaba más lejos. Su voz sonó irónica y cortante al mismo tiempo, con la única finalidad de sonar envenenada.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? — preguntó él, pasando del asombro y tomando su tono normal.

Seguía retirado y estático.

— ¿En realidad eso le importa?

La ceja alzada de Sasha le indicó que hacía muy poco.

La escuchó chasquear la lengua y colocar una mueca, la chica se movió con la única finalidad de salir de ahí.

— Espera Sasha, debemos hablar. — la detuvo, pero no se atrevió a tomarle el brazo.

— ¿De qué? No es como que me interesen las inmoralidades que hace con mi madre, ¿o sí?

— Sasha…

— ¿Qué?

Un segundo bastó, un giro mal calculado y Sasha dio un traspié que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Kakashi se movió rápido y la atrapó al vuelo, la chica lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acercó demasiado hacia ella en el impulso. Tanto que él pudo enterrar la cara en su cuello, donde un delicioso olor a jazmín le llegó.

Embriagador.

Así lo clasificó el peli-gris. Y sin quererlo realmente, besó su cuello.

— ¿Qué… qué hace? — murmuró Sasha, asustada por aquella sensación que la embargó de repente.

Un hormigueo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Ka-Kakashi-sensei? — tartamudeó, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su profesor besaba su cuello con vehemencia.

A lo mejor fue el alcohol en sus venas, o el hecho de que aquel hombre lograba inhibir su enojo y sacarla de su zona de confort. Pero correspondió al beso que le dio.

Si su cuerpo comenzó a responder a los toques ardientes de aquel hombre, era porque realmente _quería_. Nublada por el alcohol y la ira, olvidó su moral y el acto por el cual reprochaba a su madre, y a Kakashi instantes antes. Su recato desapareció cuando pudo ver el rostro de aquel hombre, su máscara desapareció instantáneamente. Descubierto y… Perfecto…

No pudo admirarlo, unas manos la halaron por la cintura y un par de labios poseyó los suyos en un beso ardiente.

Sin dar tregua al deseo, Kakashi profundizó el contacto y aprisionó a la chica entre su sensual anatomía y la fría pared. Haciéndola gemir inesperadamente sorprendida contra sus labios.

Succionó, lamió, besó, mordió y saboreó todo lo que pudo, mientras que Sasha con tortuosa lentitud se las ingeniaba para deshacerse del pantalón de Kakashi. La prenda al caer y dejar su miembro completamente expuesto, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo dejándole saber cuan excitado estaba.

Pero un rayo de lucidez le iluminó el cerebro a Sasha, cuando Kakashi se disponía a deshacerse de su vestido.

— No… Esto no está bien… — murmuró atropelladamente.

El peli-gris la miró sin comprenderla.

— Yo no soy como mi madre. — lo miró y frunció el ceño —. Si pensó que con esto lograría algo, está muy equivocado, Kakashi Hatake.

Enseguida lo empujó y se apartó de él arreglándose el vestido rápidamente, los broches en su cabello y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás. Posiblemente si lo hacía, el alcohol en sus venas terminaría por dejarla ceder ante las ardientes caricias de ese hombre.

Cerró de un portazo, Kakashi se quedó pasmado ante su rechazo. Aunque sabía que no estaba bien, que era _"inmoral"_ lo que planeaba hacer con la melliza Haruno. No significaba que no le agradara la idea, la chica era hermosa. Sin embargo, su rechazo lo dejó mucho más que impresionado.

Hasta ese momento, ninguna mujer se había rehusado a estar con él. Que Sasha lo hiciera le causaba impresión, y de paso, un terrible dolor en aquella parte de su anatomía que prefería no mencionar. Por primera vez, Kakashi Hatake sabía lo que era ser excitado y rechazado por una mujer. Con incomodidad miró su entrepierna, tendría que hacer algo para quitarse ese estado _alegre_.

.

.

.

Salió agitada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración bastante acelerada. Dio un par de pasos y casi cae dando un traspié, unos brazos musculosos la detuvieron. Cerró los ojos apesadumbrada, no quería que fueran aquellos mismos que la apresaron hacía solo unos minutos casi llevándola a la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? — escuchó una voz masculina, ronca y estoica.

Elevó la mirada, su iris dior se encontró con una perlada.

— Sí, solo estoy… Un poco mareada, eso es todo. — murmuró.

Se enderezó rápidamente, se alejó para poder contemplar a la persona que acababa de salvarla de una caída inminente. Tuvo que hacer su cabeza hacia atrás unos grados, Neji Hyūga era del tipo de hombre que había crecido como una vara de bambú, aunque claro. Con su complexión atlética y definida, como el joven deportivo que era.

Le contempló ligeramente, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto había crecido y cuan atractivo se había vuelto. Enfundado en ese traje gris oscuro, se le veía serio y empresarial, estoico y profesional. Su cabello largo, atado en una coleta baja y su rostro efigie, limpio y neutral.

Lucía como todo un hombre de negocios, cuando ambos iban al mismo colegio y él era solo un año mayor que ella. Ahora comprendía porque a su hermana le atraía tanto…

— Has bebido mucho.

Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeó confundida y enfocó su rostro, frunció el ceño ligeramente. Él tenía razón.

— Más de lo normal. — murmuró ella.

Desvió la mirada y la clavó en un punto ignoto, como rememorando algo que le incomodaba y la sumía al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Buscabas a Sakura? — la repentina pregunta la sacó de nuevo de su reflexión.

Asintió, sí, mentía, pero preferible a que el genio Hyūga comenzara una especulación.

— Creo está en la sala con Naruto, borrachos.

Esa acotación no le ayudó mucho, realmente, ella no estaba muy bien sobriamente hablando. Suspiró.

— Gracias, Neji.

Le agradeció con una sonrisa, lo rodeó para continuar con su camino, no fuese que en cualquier momento Kakashi saliera de la habitación y al Hyūga le diera otra impresión.

— Espera, Sasha. — la voz del castaño la detuvo, se giró y lo miró — ¿Conducirás así?

— Sí. — respondió ella.

Contestación bastante escueta y para nada segura, pero medianamente convincente a oídos del castaño.

— Yo las llevo, es mejor que se vayan conmigo antes de que algo les pase.

Ofreció, amablemente Neji, tomándola por los hombros para ir a buscar a Sakura. No se negó, simplemente era lo mejor irse de ahí antes de que su profesor saliera y el castaño comenzara a creer cosas que no existían.

.

.

.

El siguiente día, Sakura se levantó con una molesta sensación muy parecido a una agrura, no, a la molestia creciendo con ella. Recordaba que Neji Hyūga la había ayudado a llegar al auto, porque estaba que se caía de borracha.

Recordaba que había ello el ridículo junto a Naruto, y que su madre se había perdido quien sabía dónde y no se dio cuenta de tal cosa. Pero… Aquella sensación en la boca del estómago no se iba, comenzaba a hacerse irritante. Levantó la cabeza por encima de su frazada para ver directamente hacia la cama de su hermana, dormía tranquilamente. Sasha parecía siempre más dormida que despierta, pues su cama no se desarreglaba, el edredón no se arrugaba y las almohadas muy poco. Era demasiado perfecta…

Calmada, serena y fría al cavilar. Como la noche anterior, donde se las arregló para que el chico Hyūga las llevara a su casa, aun en su estado de inconsciencia inducida por su alcoholismo, los escuchó platicar y soltar un par de risas.

No supo porque, pero repentinamente sintió una oleada de celos, por haber obtenido la atención de Neji… A ella le gustaba Neji, muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez le gustó Sasuke. E intentó acercarse a él en más de una ocasión, pero el Uchiha menor se interpuso y terminaron en una relación, pero el chico Hyūga seguía atrayéndole por alguna extraña razón. Y que su melliza obtuviera su atención, no era de su total agrado, pero… ¡Era su hermana!

No debía tener esos sentimientos tan negativos por ella, no era bueno, no era sano.

Así que agitó su cabeza despejando todos esos pensamientos negativos y malos, se los atribuyó al alcohol que aun circulaba por su sangre. Regresó la cabeza a la almohada y cerró los ojos, dormiría un poco más y con suerte, olvidaría todo lo que pensó.

Era lo mejor, para ella, para su consciencia y corazón.

.

.

.

Para Sasha regresar a la escuela esa semana no fue lo más hermoso, sentía los ojos de su profesor sobre ella todo el tiempo. Cada clase o encuentro casual, sus ojos negros estaban sobre ella. Y podía jurar que debajo de su máscara una mueca dibujada como sonrisa maliciosa se formaba, aquella sonrisa ladeada y sensual que le dio en medio de la habitación semi oscura.

De hecho, en ese preciso instante tenían Biología, hacían un pequeño trabajo que ayudaría a los demás a subir sus calificaciones, ya que salieron muy mal en el trimestral. Y como _buen_ docente, les ayudaría con unos puntos extra.

— Oye, Sash. — llamó su hermana, la aludida elevó la mirada —. Esta tarde me quedaré en la biblioteca con Hinata, no te molesta irte sola ¿verdad?

Aunque al hacer la pregunta la vio acomodarse el bolso en su hombro izquierdo, lo que le llamó la atención y paseó la mirada a su alrededor. Dándose cuenta que ya el salón estaba desierto, exceptuando por ellas y su profesor.

— ¿Ya terminó la clase?

— Sí, ¿en qué mundo vives, Sash? — indagó Sakura soltando una risa burlona hacia su hermana —. Me voy, ¡nos vemos en la noche! — gritó desde la salida, corriendo por el pasillo.

A su melliza no le quedó tiempo ni de despedirse, solo abrió la boca y no salió nada de ella. Soltó un suspiro, ni modo, se iría sola a casa.

Regresó la atención a la papeleta que tenía que entregar, más por formalidad que por necesidad. Su promedio era algo y no necesitaba esos puntos, pero seguro si tenía alguna baja más tarde le servirían. Nunca estaba de más subsanar cualquier posibilidad.

Terminó su trabajo, ajena a los ojos profundos y curiosos de su sensei. Kakashi lucía bastante apacible sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, observándola minuciosamente. Sasha parecía muy ajena a su presencia, a su mirada e interés.

Guardó sus cosas y se acercó hacia el escritorio para entregar la papeleta. Pero repentinamente, sintió la mirada fuerte y penetrante de su maestro, así que siguiendo su instinto lo miró. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo que no pudo identificar a la perfección.

Lo observó tomar la papeleta y luego levantarse del asiento, con agilidad rodear el escritorio y acercarse a ella. Sasha dio un paso hacia atrás y de igual manera, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo mejor. Le sacaba cuando mucho cabeza y media de altura, le generaba un poco dificultad observarle.

— ¿Qué…?

No pudo, no supo en qué momento él se quitó la máscara, la tomó por la cintura y le estampó los labios. Esos sensuales y ardientes labios en un demandante beso.

Asombrada, extrañada y desgraciadamente excitada, exigente a su impulso de humanidad… Correspondió al gesto, el bolso cayó al suelo, sus manos se enredaron atrás de su cuello y él la contraminó al escritorio, mientras sus manos vagaban por sus caderas en una caricia ardiente.

Se dejó llevar, sin recordar… Que él era, el amante de su madre…

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bien, he aquí la continuaciónde esta historia, mis disculpas por el abandono a quien la lee pero bueno, he estado un poco atareada últimamente con muchos problemas y bueno... Me ha impedido un poco esto, pero de verdad y de todo corazón, espero que su espera haya valido la pena. Válgame la redundancia. En fin. _

_**MarianitaUchiha**, es un gusto tenerte por aquí, pues sí, es un Kaka-Sasha, algo raro ¿no? Jajaja, tu pregunta acerca de Kakashi ya fue contestada al comienzo, creo, y bueno lo que falta con Mebuki, tú solo espera y verás. Irá de mal en peor, y Sakura no se quedará atrás... Ya creo que te vas haciendo una idea de por donde va la cosa. Gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer mis locas ideas, espero que te guste la continuación. _

_Bueno, me retiro. Muchas gracias a las que leen y se toman su tiempo para dejar su apropiado comentario, a quienes me agregan a follows y favorites, mil gracias, no saben como hacen de feliz. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima. _

_Un abrazo y un saludo. _


End file.
